Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches and, more particularly to a mechanical type switch operable by gravity for control of a cycle operation of an appliance, such as the toasting cycle of a toaster over or toaster, the brewing cycle of a coffee maker, the mixing cycle of a blender or the like.
A convenient aspect concerning household appliances is that they are usually provided with a device or switch that functions to automatically control their cycle operation. Automatic cycle control switches are available in many varied and different arrangements of component parts that successfully function, basically, in a manner to assure consistant proper cycle operation of the appliance without requiring the special attention of the user and, usually in accordance to a desired selectable setting of a control feature. For example, generally, in toaster ovens there is usually employed a switch that serves to automatically terminate the toasting cycle when, e.g., a slice of bread is properly browned to avoid over-toasting of the bread.
Heretofore automatic cycle "shut-off" switches used in appliances include disadvantages which are directly related to their overall complexity. For example, many switches include the disadvantage of being made from a relatively large number of component parts which makes for a bulky mechanism that requires a relatively large area of space for assembly within the appliance. A complex switch mechanism contributes towards increased cost and weight of the appliance. In addition, these complex switches are difficult to service when in need of repair. Some switches are of the electro-mechanical type which often employ the services of a solenoid that is pulse actuated in order to control cycle operation. Solenoids have the disadvantage in that they are becoming increasingly expensive to manufacture or purchase. Solenoids also require electrical power to function which effectively draws or takes away power from the appliance. Accordingly, there is a real need to improve upon the design structure of appliance control switches to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages.